


On Chronal Stability and Warlic’s Memory Problems

by Tmae_Analysis (Tmae)



Series: Mechquest Analysis & Theories [4]
Category: MechQuest (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Meta, tumblr crosspost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmae/pseuds/Tmae_Analysis
Summary: *points at the title* It's literally just what it says on the label, guys





	On Chronal Stability and Warlic’s Memory Problems

~~The things I come up with writing fanfic, honestly~~

Okay, so, after Zargon’s history gets changed during the Wormhole Saga, we find out that not only have the wormholes been weakening the fabric of reality with chronal instability and that Dean Warlic’s own chronal stability has been irreparably damaged.  
One of the side-effects that we see of this is that he starts having memory problems.

So - while writing a fanfic that referenced said chronal instability - I started wondering, _why_ does it give Warlic _memory problems_ specifically? And then everything got away from me, as it is wont to do.

(Please bear in mind that all of this stuff is based off of my personal interpretations of a bunch of stuff in the game and I could be missing details)

* * *

Firstly, I started thinking about what chronal stability actually _is_. And, from what we hear of it in the game, my thinking is that ‘chronal stability’ is the strength of a person or object’s positioning in time itself. If someone/something is chronally stable, then they are properly connected to their own time period and held in place. They are, quite literally, _stable_ in the time that they inhabit and live.

That’s how I think it applies to people and objects, anyways. As far as the fabric of reality is concerned, I think that the chronal stability is the actual existence of whatever apsses for a ‘timeline’. There is a defined past, present and future. There is what _has happened_ , what _is happening_ , and what _will happen._

This interpretation explains how the wormholes cause chronal stability, as they open up all over time and space. In doing so, the lines between time periods get blurred. With Yokai, for example, all of the visitors from the time of the game see themselves as from the _present,_ but as they’ve gone back in time, they’re simultaniously from the _future_ as well. The people of Yokai are from the _past_ to the visitors, but are the _present_ to themselves and their time period.  
I think these sorts of occurances tangled up the time stream/fabric of space-time and trying to reconcile people being _past **and** present/present **and** future_ caused the chronal instability that Warlic references.

So, with that thinking out of the way, onto the second subject of this thing, _Dean Warlic’s memory problems._

We are explictly told that Warlic’s chronal stability is damaged, and in such a way that it can’t be fixed (though the specific wording is “there is no cure for the damage”) which leads to his memory problems.

My theory for _why_ chronal instability caused this effect, specifically, is linked to my interpretation of what chronal stability _is._

I think that what happened is that with his chronal stability damaged, _Dean Warlic is partially disconnected from his position in space-time and may be experiencing multiple time periods at the same time._

Or, at the very least, his _mind_ is.

If chronal stability works the way that I think it does, then perhaps Warlic - or his mind - is flitting between the ‘past’ and the ‘present’ that he is connected to, resulting in his memory problems! Or maybe there are multiple sets of memories from these time periods existing in his mind at once!

He isn’t actually _forgetting_ events, his chronal instability affects his mind such that the memories of the things he’s ‘forgotten’ aren’t there, _because as far as he knows, they haven’t happened yet._ A similar thing could apply to forgetting names, as could be partially in a time period where he hasn’t _met_ the person in question yet!


End file.
